conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Yarphese War
The 2010 Yarphese War is an ongoing global conflict between the Grand Yarphese Republic and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Here is a list of all the present and past battles of the war, in order: *Second Falklands War *Capture of the Chagos Islands *Invasion of Britain *Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic *Sạ́-myạ́ Naval Blockades Battles Invasion of the Falklands The Vietnamese Liberation Army landed in the Falkland Islands at 00:20 UTC-4, 11 January 2010 and shortly cut off all communication with London. By 06:00 on 11 January, the VLA had complete control of the archipelago. With the exception of minor skirmishes in and around Stanley, there was little local resistance. After several failed attempts to re-establish communication and the inexplicable disappearance of several Flyglobespan flights out of RAF Mount Pleasant, a British investigation revealed the Yarphese Invasion. Shortly after, Britain declared war. After this occurred, Cascadia issued an ultimatum to Yarphei demanding the vacation of the Falkland Islands, specifically the small territory on the island captured from Cascadia. It was promptly ignored and an hour later Cascadia declared war, although Cascadia has said no humans will be in direct combat. Just 4 hours before February 8 came to a close, Cascadia and the United Kingdom announced that the Falkland Islands has been recaptured from Yarphei and are now cleaning up and driving the remaining Yarphese out of the islands. Capture of the Chagos Islands On 1 February 2010, a VLA army and navy combined force of unknown size quickly landed and overwhelmed the 4,000 British and American troops and civilians stationed in the British Indian Ocean Territory to create a new front to the current engagements between British and Yarphese troops in the Falkland Islands. The United States of America has since declared war on Yarphei, further straining American global military levels, as President Obama plans to send several thousand troops and the USS Ronald Reagan aircraft carrier battle group to reclaim the Diego Garcia joint base, mainly of unused soldiers and formerly in Iraq soldiers. On February 10, 2010, early morning, Iraqistani troops totalling 20,000, backed up by a force of 2,500 HADv2 droids landed in the Chagos Islands with aid from 250 Militant Forces agents and commensed an attack against the estimated 10,000 occupying Yarphese troops. A French destroyer, previously stationed in Somalia, also joined the force. Australian naval craft from Perth arrived an hour later. Landing at Cardiff After the successful capture of the Falkland Islands from the British, the Vietnamese Liberation Army continued its sweeping assault on the United Kingdom. An estimated half of Yarphese forces remaining in the Falkland Islands were redeployed, in addition with reinforcements from the mainland, to the North Atlantic Ocean. On February 3, 2010, Yarphese forces landed in Cardiff, Wales and began asserting territorial control. The same day as the Yarphese invasion, the Allied States Second Fleet has been dispatched to Wales to assist the British. Reserve forces are on standby at the Allied States Military base in Scotland, Legion AFB. General Ricardo Black is incharge of the Allied States Armed Forces in Europe, and Admiral Trevor Mckenzie of the naval units. Attack on Yarphei After intense fighting in Britain, the Allied States government decided to take the battle to the Yarphese, and launched a siege of the country. The Allied States First Fleet departed from its base in Chile on February 6, 2010 and arrived off the coast of Yarphei late February 7, 2010. The fleet has deployed several special forces squads but has until now not launched a major offense. Among the ships is a ASA submarine carrying a nuclear missile. At approximately midnight in Yarphei, February 9th, the global coalition force of combined NATO, Iraqistani, Commonwealth forces, Everetti, Allied States, United States, Cascadian, Malaysian, Thai and Vietnamese forces commensed the official ground invasion of the Grand Yarphese Republic with an expected additional reinforcements to arrive within days from NATO, Everett and Iraqistan. The Vietnamese Front commensed invasion of Yarphei an hour later, commensing Naval and air bombardment of Saigon and ground troops entering combat along the Vietnamese/Yarphei border with aid from U.S. Marines, Canadian forces and New Zealand forces. Along the Malaysian Front, Malaysian troops aided by Everetti Marines, Australia armed forces, Allied States forces, NATO and Iraqistani troops begun to force across the border of Malaysia into Yarphei, entering heavy combat. Air strikes led by Everett, NATO and U.S. forces began against Yarphese border armies. Sạ́-myạ́ Naval Blockades In an act of retaliation to the Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic, the Vietnamese Liberation Navy sets up three heavy naval and air blockades. The name, literally translated, means three-sixteen, the date on which the blockades took place by th Yarphese calendar (three is the year, sixteen is the day of year). There were three blockades. The first blockade blocked off both the Strait of Juan de Fuca and the Queen Charolette Sound, rendering trade with the ports of Vancouver and Seattle impossible. The second blockade cut off the port of Houston near Galveston, making trade with those ports impossible. The third stretched to both sides of the Thames River Estuary, making trade with the port of London impossible. In response to the appearance of Yarphese ships in North America, Everetti submarines guarding the coasts in Maya Coast, Louisiana and Yucatan launched torpedos and ballistic missiles at Yarphese ships in the Gulf of Mexico with aid from fighter aircraft, bombers and droids deployed from those states to rush and overtake Yarphese ships. Land based rockets and missile vehicles fired at Yarphese ships from northern Maya Coast and western Louisiana. The Everetti military announced their intentions of capturing the Yarphese ships, trapped inside the Gulf of Mexico. Fighter aircraft retain air superiority over the Gulf with fighter squadrons joining from the Allied States, United States and Everett. Mexico quickly placed its air force on alert in response to Yarphese presence. The Vietnamese Liberation Air Force manages to stall Everetti advance through several air skirmishes. Despite the repeated attacks, the Yarphese Navy gains a firm grip on Galveston and nearby bays. Tranh Chup-yar declares that the Yarphese ships and air force vehicles have no intention of releasing any grip on Galveston. Meanwhile, Cascadian droids stormed Yarphese vessels and put holes in their hulls. Then drones and other droids began combat with planes as SDI turrets from Everett arrived to protect cities from attack. In response, Coalition navies blockaded Yarphei, making trade with the ports impossible, and cutting them off from supplies and weapons sent by sea from the East Asian Federation. Category:Future World Category:Wars